Part of Me
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: Austin is having a bad day. His dad wants to take away the thing that matters most  besides Ally , his music. But Austin realizes that he can't take that part of him. Based on the song by Katy Perry. Slight Auslly.


**Hey guys I'm back! With another song-fic like story for you. The song is Part Of Me by Katy Perry. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no world, Austin and Ally or Part Of Me by Katy Perry.**

Austin moon walked into his best friends shop, Sonic Boom upset.

He wasn't crying, he just looked off.

Truth be told he wasn't upset, he was ready to start blowing off steam he was so pissed off.

"Austin, what's wrong?" asked Ally Dawson, Austin's best friend.

"Nothing." He huffed.

"Tell me."

"What? Nothing is wrong Ally! I'm just…" he trailed off.

"Upset? Pissed off? Seriously what's wrong?" asked Ally.

"My Dad." Austin sighed.

"What about your dad?" she asked.

"He thinks he can buy me out of one of the things I love most."

"And that would be?" Ally asked.

_You, _Austin thought to himself.

"My music. He wants me to stop, but I can't I love it too much to give up that easily." He replied.

"Then let's write a song about it! And you can ask your dad to come to a show and then you sing the song, and tell him you don't give a crap about what he thinks!" Ally suggested.

"Yes! Ally you're a genius!" Austin said as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Austin put me DOWN!" she squealed.

After Austin gently put her down they went up to their practice room. They worked for hours writing and revising their piece when it was finally done.

"Austin, I got you a for tomorrow at 5 in the food court here at the mall." Trish, Austin's manager said as she entered the practice room.

"Call your dad, and tell him you want him to see it." Ally said gently .

Austin nodded his head signaling he understood.

On the night of the concert Austin was nervous, he couldn't move.

Ally hugged Austin as he was announced on stage.

"You'll do great." She said as he ran onto the stage.

"Hey everyone, I'm Austin Moon and this song is new it's called Part of Me and I hope you all get the message." He shouted to the crowd.

"_Days like this I want to drive away,_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade,_

_You chewed my up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth._

_You took my light, you drained me down,_

_But that was then and this is now._

_Now look at me! _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me (no!)_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me (no!)_

_Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and your blows._

_But you're not gonna break my soul. _

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me (no!)_

_I just wanna throw my phone away,_

_Find out who is really there for me._

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams,_

_I fell deep, you let me down, _

_But that was then, and this is now._

_Now look at me!_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me (no!)_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me (no!)_

_Throw your sticks and stones _

_Throw your bombs and your blows._

_But you're never not break my soul,_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me (no!)_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling,_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again, I'm glowing (oh whoa)_

_So you can keep your diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway,_

_In fact you can keep everything (yeah, yeah)_

_Except for me!_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me (no!)_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me (no!)_

_Throw your sticks and your stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows _

_But you're not gonna break my soul._

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me (no!) _

_This is the part of me (no!)_

_Away from me!_

_This is the part of me (me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me) (no!) _

_Throw your sticks and your stones,_

_Throw your bombs and your blows,_

_But you're never gonna break my soul._

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me._

_NO!"_

Everyone clapped but one person.

"Austin Shor Moon! That was wonderful, although I don't quite get the message." Said Austin's father after the concert.

"That's okay Dad." He said smiling.

He looked around for Ally.

When he saw her he ran, picked her up and spun her around. Then when he put her down he kissed her gently.

"Thank you Ally, for not giving up." He said

"I could never give up on you!" she said smiling.

**That's it! Horrible, I know. Well bye! REVIEW!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
